Hope for the Hopeless
by nissa0909
Summary: You... Don't...Wa-" I instantly froze. A Pale Face, Red Eyes, a spine tingling grin.' Its a story in Bella's Pov, but a few other POVS might sneak in there.R & R. Takes place in New Moon. Its Good! First fanfic. Please read!
1. Leaving

**A/N: heyy everyone! ok so this is my first fanfic. its in new moon, right around the time when edward leaves Bella. ok so the first part is stephanie meyers, so don't flip. I own nothing but the plot! R&R!! Tell me what you think!!**

* * *

Hope for the Hopeless

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going…It's not the right place for you?"

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella"

"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life.'

"My world is not for you," he said grimly.

"What happened with Jasper-that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In phoenix, you promised that you would stay-"

"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me.

"_No! _This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me- somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you- it's yours already!"

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder- like the liquid gold had frozen solid.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eye on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.

"You…Don't…Wa-" I Instantly froze. There was a firey red blowing in the distance. A pale face, bright red eyes, a smug smile.

Victoria.


	2. Fight

Fight

"Bella?" Edwards's worried voice barely caught my attention. She couldn't have been more than fifty feet away.

"Bella? Are you-" Edward suddenly whipped around, and crouched in a defensive position. "Call Alice" he muttered and stuck the phone behind his back.

I grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Alice's number.

"Bella." Alice's pealing bell like voice answered.

"Alice! Help! Quick! By the forest near Charlie's! Hurry! GO!" I whispered.

The line went dead.

I looked up terrified, and saw that Victoria was no more than 10 feet away from Edward's Beautiful face.

"We meet again." Victoria's high baby like voice startled me, it didn't suit her.

"To bad this time you are outnumbered!" Victoria laughed.

Edward growled.

"Look around you _Edward_,-"she sneered his name "do you honestly think I would come alone?" she demanded.

Frightened, I only looked around a fraction of a second, but, sure enough there were four vampires standing behind her.

Obviously, they were newborns. Or close enough. But there eyes were a startlingly bright red.

The furthest one to the left was huge. Muscles rippled his body from head to toe. He had chocolate brown hair, and the cut was shaggy. If the Cullen's did come in time, this vampire was defiantly Emmet's fight.

The next one was scrawnier, still muscular of course, but nothing compared to the brawny one next to him. He was still very young, maybe even fifteen. He had the brightest eyes out of them all, and short blonde hair.

The third one was a female whose pitch black hair fell down to her mid back in beautiful ringlets. She had a heart shaped face, and her eyes were closer to black then red.

The last vampire was a big surprise. Laurent stood there happily with glowing red eyes.

A shiver rattled through my spine.

"Looks like you have finally met your match Cullen!" Victoria laughed.

"NO!" Edward barked.

"Any last requests?" Victoria growled. She crouched low to the ground and began to stalk forward.

Edward let out a terrifying growl.

The five vampires began to stalk forward.

"I asked you a question!!!" she spat

"Do…you…have…any…last…requests?" she sneered slowly.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered as Victoria launched at me.

I was frozen with shock, but quickly came to my senses. I lunged for the ground, and hit it hard. But it was worth it. Victoria missed and sliced through tree, befor crashing into a huge oak, which rumbled and crashed to the ground.

"I have one for you!" A peeling bell sound came from the trees.

Suddenly Alice appeared from the greenery, and flung herself at Victoria. Jasper was the next one in and quickly dove for Victoria as well, knocking Alice out of the way.

The other Cullen's soon filed in, and took action.

I ran as fast as I could, out onto the streets. The Vampires couldn't touch me here… right?

It didn't matter. I suddenly wondered, 'why the hell did I run?!?!' Now I couldn't see if everyone was ok.

I contemplated, about going back, and decided it was the best thing to do. I started running quickly back into the trees, but crashed into something hard. I started falling backwards, befor cold, strong arms reached back and caught me.


	3. Don't

Don't

Edward wrapped me in a cool embrace.

I struggled to get free.

"Edward." I mumbled, still struggling. Edward dropped his arms and stepped away, with a confused expression.

There was a huge hole in my heart, threatening to rip open as soon as he said the words.

"When are you leaving?" I whispered, my body shaking with the tears that threatened to explode. The whole in my heart suddenly flared open. Causing me to grab at my chest as I sunk to the ground.

A blank look crossed his face. And then he remembered.

"oh." He said.

The tears pored over as my hands racked over my chest, I wanted to rip my heart out. It hurt too much.

"Don't…don't do this to me!" I screamed.

And then it went blank.


End file.
